When Two Worlds Collide
by bard1
Summary: This is a Starcraft fanfiction, not from the beginning because you wouldn't understand much, in the beginning I will tell you the story of the main character and how he and his race encounter the Starcraft characters, universe and all that will happen when so many enemies are trying to take the mysterious and powerful Nexus and uncover the secrets it holds.


**So this is it, one of my first stories, which means I would highly appreciate reviews, good or bad, just to know if it is good and of course some advice would also be appreciated if you gave any. But I'm going to do this a bit different, as you will see this is a Starcraft fanfiction, but not a regular one, beside the Starcraft universe will be my own universe, my imagination. A new race.. Well more races that I imagined and their lore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Starcraft or anything related to it, the game belongs to Blizzard. (And story)**

 **Edited by justreidabook- Special thanks to him :)**

* * *

 **Warhero**

"A soldier's life is sacrifice." The man said as Commander Renis calmly sat in his chair. "Are you certain those were his last words, Captain Brolick?" The young captain nodded a bit nervous, as he had been like this since his last mission, when he was suspected of murder.

"I don't think you are a murderer, Captain... There is no evidence suggesting this, but I need to know. So tell me. Tell me everything." The commander said taking a sip from his drink.

* * *

"It was September not long ago, on the planet Baravis." Said the captain with a nostalgic voice as the commander interrupted."What were you doing on Baravis?"

"Looking for recruits... I lead one of the most advanced special forces teams after all. That... Is where I first met the hero."

Baravis... A beautiful colony of the Arthanisian "Kingdom" an intergalactic kingdom if there really is such thing. Were they aliens? No, they were humans, but they didn't really know that. Their history begins a long time ago, when the humans sent their first people to explore new worlds, it was then when they arrived on Arthanis, it was then when they discovered the Nexus, a beacon of great power it was what changed the Arthanisians into what they are. Unlike humans, they could easily reach 500 years without being considered old, they recovered quickly from exhaustion, and were even more resistant to disease. Unfortunately, they could not develop psyonic powers, though some of them were born with a gift, the power of the Nexus being greater inside them allowing them to harness pure blue energy for different tasks. Varius Darkflame was one of them, a poor boy abandoned on the streets by whoever his family was. A boy that despite his harsh life, chose to become a soldier when he turned eighteen and continually surprised his officers through his talent and natural efficiency until the age of twenty five, earning many medals in the process.

Away from the terrans, they continued to live peacefully and expand their territory... Until they discovered the Ranoc. These cat-people looked like a combination between humans, lions, and tigers. Having a great empire across the galaxy, their only goal was expansion, but not peacefully. The Ranoc didn't need a reason to be violent. It was in their blood, the instinct of survival, the thirst for battle, the need to conquer. It was a way of obtaining glory, a path to power, and a way of showing supremacy. Arthanisians never knew if there was more to this, but they didn't need to. Soon there will once more be another terrible war, but this time even greater than the first when Krasius Vinctus, the leader of the Arthanisians in that era, managed to repel the Ranoc and force them into a peace treaty.

Varius was spending his time in the barracks. The others liked to use him to show a demonstration or two, since the new recruits needed hope and needed an example to follow. Sergeant Varius Darkflame was the perfect example. Now he was simply cleaning his weapon, a rifle that could shoot seven rounds per second. "Busy day, huh?" His friend Maric said from the bed in front of him as he woke up. "Not really. Just training more recruits and meeting some captain that wants to talk to me." Maric raised an eyebrow curious "See you? Why?"

Varius couldn't say much... He was even more confused, nobody told him anything else "No idea, but I don't like all of this... secrecy."

"Agreed. Heard the news? They say the Ranoc attacked one of our space stations. The council is in session and people are preparing for war." He said with a frightened voice while Varius listened to him, unimpressed. "Then again, the guy who told me that also said I can hit a bird from 500 meters while flying, but we both know that's never going to happen..."

His friend begun laughing while he began to take off his armor, Maric wasn't the perfect soldier. Over all, he was good, but not that good. He had much to learn and not enough time.

"Come on, I'm going to buy you a drink if you teach me that trick you do."

He couldn't even response to his friend before the ground suddenly begun to shake and a high explosion was heard. "Attention citizens, Baravis is under martial law, all soldiers are to report to their commanding officers immediately!"

Maric looked at Varius almost terrified "Just a rumor huh?" But Varius couldn't even respond. He was shocked. Wars didn't begin like this. Not all of a sudden with almost no warning. Little did he know that they were playing on Ranoc rules this time.

They both ran to the command center. The whole planet was in chaos and with good reason. Baravis wasn't a military target. It didn't have anything anyone may need, almost everyone was a mere citizen, and the soldiers there were merely supposed to uphold the law. Varius and Maric weaved through the crowds of people, and it didn't take long until they finally arrived at the command center where Lieutenant Maximus and Captain Brolick were discussing what their next move would be, watching what seemed to be a video recorded few minutes ago. It was a massacre, civilian deaths everywhere on the planet, with Ranoc ships landing and the soldiers were willing to spare no one.

"What's the situation, sir?" Varius asked and was ignored as video messages were appearing again and again as Captain Brolick was trying to coordinate the troops, the planet was certainly lost, the Ranoc numbers were endless, more and more ships appearing "The Ranoc forces have destroyed the main base, they are advancing to south, we-" And it closed, not long after that another message came "We are under-... Lieutenant is dead- We cannot-..."

"This one was static!" Lieutenant Maximus said to Brolick as he didn't hesitate to take an obvious decision "The planet is lost, we cannot fight the ranoc here, we have to evacuate the civilians and leave!"

"You're kidding, do you have any idea how many civilians there are?! There is no way we can evacuate everyone in time, our ships are too few and unarmed!" The lieutenant was desperate, for the first time he had no idea what to do, fortunately, Captain Brolick was not part of the special force without a reason.

"The Ranoc chose a very good position to land and from there they can pass freely through many places." The captain said looking at a hologram which seemed to be a map, then pointed to one place "Here, this place can easily be fortified and defended by our forces, if we manage to get there in time and gather everyone left, our troops could defend the whole place until reinforcements arrive, the ranoc won't be able to occupy the planet in time so if we manage to broadcast the message we can have the civilians arriving at the destination shortly and safely without any escort."

"A fine plan captain Brolick, but the Ranoc are known to be incredible warriors, and now they are here in great number, I think you forgot that I am limited, these are NOT special forces, these are just soldiers! Who would lead the forces we send there? Especially when there are so few chances to escape alive!" the lieutenant pointed out the obvious, nobody would want to be part of this. The soldiers would gladly sacrifice for their home. But fighting there when there won't be any backup, without any hope of survival, without any chance to win, they would practically be left to die.

"I will do it."

Lieutenant Maximus and Captain Brolick looked at the "crazy" soldier who was Varius Darkflame. Maric however wasn't shocked. He knew his friend better than anyone and he was not going to let him die, not alone at least "I'm going too!"

The lieutenant, however wasn't so pleased "Darkflame, Johnson, dismissed!"

Varius and Maric stood straight and did not show a sign of fear or remorse "With all due respect lieutenant, Captain Brolick is in command."

The captain smirked rather amused, this young boy reminded him of himself a long time ago. Much younger, just as eager. "My duty demands to protect the citizens of this place and right now they need us more than ever!" The boy was confident, honest and unafraid to speak his mind, captain Brolick liked that. But he wanted to be sure "Are you sure you want to do this, boy? You are not getting out of this."

Varius gulped and remained just as serious, his eyes showing determination "A soldier's life is sacrifice."

The captain was impressed, he was good at reading people and this boy made a good impression even if he seemed to be without any kind of personality. There was more to it, he was rather hiding it at times.

The captain looked at his uniform and instantly acknowledged his rank "Sergeant Darkflame, you have the highest rank outside of us and we do not have the confirmation than any other officer is still alive. You are going to be the one leading the troops out there with Corporal Johnson. Have you led troops before?"

"Yes, sir! I've been part of many operations against terrorist groups and even a few missions against pirates. I know it's different and I know what is at stake, but I will NOT back down." He said that without hesitation, but deep inside, he was nervous. Afraid, emotions only controlled by the thought that his sacrifice would be to save others, to be someone and not a simple boy from the streets.

"I'm with him, I followed his orders since I was assigned here, I will be watching his back." Maric said with a smile, or at least he tried to, after all Varius was the one to be happy in the middle of a fight not him.

Everything seemed to be settled when suddenly the ground begun to shake again "We are under attack!" A soldier yelled as he ran over to them. In few seconds the whole place was attacked by a ranoc ship, causing the majority of the soldiers inside to die in the explosions while the defenses begun to slowly fall as the ranoc troops attacked, it wouldn't be a fight, but a massacre.

Varius was almost unconscious when Captain Brolick managed to move the piece of wall from his body and help him stand "Still alive soldier?" He then threw him a weapon and motioned him to follow "Come with me if you want to stay that way!" Varius, Maric, Brolik and Lieutenant Maximus were among the few that survived the bombardment it looked like the ranoc had thought this through carefully, too carefully. Could there be a traitor?

"Johnson, Darkflame! Get to the old quarters, there is a console that opens the access to the hangar, the lieutenant and I will clear the path, move!"

Maric and Varius ran immediately and obeyed their orders. They rushed down the stairs into a big hall, a beautiful place. Yet it was not the time to admire. Maric suddenly took a shot in his leg and fell to the ground rolling onto his back, as multiple ranoc troops appeared out of nowhere. They seemed to use some invisibility belt. Maric was quick to react and pulled his gun, firing at anyone who dared show themselves. Varius managed to kill a few soldiers as well trying to cover Maric and slowly they both crawled to cover.

"They are not going to let us go without a fight!" Varius said, still hiding beside the rocks, then remembered that Maric was wounded. "Is it bad?"

"I'll will be fine. I can still fight, but how do we get past them?"

Varius was silent for a moment, then spoke still trying to look where the enemy is. "Once the ranoc are distracted, get to the column near you and keep moving forward using the other columns for cover. The debris should keep you covered once you reach the door."

Maric however was rather confused, as there was no debris at the door "What debris?"

Without another word, Varius used his weapon to launch a little device like a mine on the ceiling, which exploded seconds later causing the ceiling to fall in many places, crushing many unsuspecting ranoc troops in the process. However, those who survived were caught by surprise by Varius' sudden assault, as the young sergeant begun running to them while shooting wherever he could see a ranoc still breathing.

All this time, Maric was more limping than running and only rarely provided support for his friend. Varius' plan seemed to have worked as he arrived at the door just in time, not fast enough to avoid what came after that, several other ranoc troops came here the same way they did, they were being flanked. "Hurry up Maric! We've got company!" Varius yelled when he barely managed to avoid taking a shot in his head. He shot back, again and again, only by moving all the time he managed to stay alive when Maric's voice was barely heard by his ears "It's open!"

With that Varius threw a grenade where he could see more and more ranoc soldiers arriving and didn't even wait to see if anyone died and immediately jumped over the debris covering the door. Maric and Varius managed to get to the old quarters, a dark small room with only a console and really old equipment. Varius guarded the door while Maric managed to seal it off. "This should keep the ranoc away for a while." He said relieved. He spoke too soon, as out of nowhere a small ranoc ship launched multiple missiles making the ceiling to fly towards them and the walls shatter.

"Look out!" Varius said as soon as he saw the ship, they both managed to avoid most of the falling rocks, but whatever sustained the room was certainly affected for the floor begun to shake under Varius' foots and collapsed making the young soldier to one step away from a certain death. He could see the floor of the training room where he could have fallen then raising his head he saw Maric's hand holding his and preventing him from falling.

Maric begun pulling him slowly and in few seconds they were both safe catching their breath "Close one..." Said Varius still in shock, as Maric was rather furious "Close one? Why does a military base have columns?! It dosen't make any sense!"

"It wasn't always a military base from what I hear." He said getting up and walking to the console "Alright, let's see..."

Varius "worked" at the console for few minutes and managed to open the hangar door for Brolick and Maximus "Varius reporting in. The hangar is open, but a ranoc fighter has destroyed our only way back. There is also a large ranoc force waiting for us outside."

The response didn't come too late "Copy that Darkflame, get to the balcony, we will be there to take you aboard."

Gunfire could be heard through the transmission, though it didn't worry him. Varius motioned Maric to follow and together managed to get as high as possible, now the "balcony" was a rather long one, though that was not a problem, everything seemed to be fine as Brolick and Maximus arrived with their transport ship ready to take them aboard. Could it be that easy? No. The ranoc fighters hit the transport a few times before Maximus managed to get out of the way. The ranoc were now aware of their presence, and pair of enemy commandos dropped down onto the balcony from above. This day couldn't be worse.

"Get down!" Varius said pushing Maric aside and saving him from a death that their adversaries seemed only too happy to hand out, bullets literally whistling through his hair.

They both fought fiercely for their lives, gunfire being the only thing that could be heard. Varius took a shoot in his shoulder, yet he didn't stop to even look, fighting back with his knife to prevent his enemy from using his gun as Maric fired desperately with his pistol. The two commandos were quickly disposed of via bullets and a shove off of the balcony.

"Captain, we are heavily outnumbered, where are you?!" Varius yelled through the communicator while other ranoc troops deployed.

"It could be worse." Marie glumly added in.

Not long after that a ranoc capital ship began firing at the tower, making it fall in the helpless soldiers' direction.

Varius noticed the tower falling not a moment too soon and ran towards Maric in a suicidal attempt to save him "Maric!"

The tower fell, destroying half of the balcony and making a large hole in the military base. For a moment, everything went silent no more gunfire, no more explosions, only the sound of a voice speaking through a communicator "Darkflame? Darkflame, do you copy? Are you still there?"

Varius barely regained conscience and crawled to the communicator "I'm here... Still alive.. Maric... Maric!"

His friend seemed to be lost for few seconds, until a piece of rock rolled to Varius. When he looked up, he was relieved to see Maric was there still alive and still trying to get all the junk covering him away.

"We're fine captain... We are... " Varius looked around for a while barely getting up "I think we are inside the tower... somehow"

Maric then intervened "We must have gone through the window... you tell me I'm not lucky..."

"The ranoc have overwhelmed this location completely and we can't stay here for long. Can you get out of the tower?"

"I.. I don't know.. I can't see any-"

"Wait.. I think we can climb to the other window." He said looking at Maric "All those rocks surely have a use now."

And so they did. The two soldiers managed to climb on top of the pieces of what was once a tower breaking the window and getting out. They could see Maximus' ship coming to them a moment of joy until they realized that their friends were being pursued by several fighters.

Fortunately, Maximus expertly maneuvered the ship, managing to confuse the enemy and give them the precious few seconds needed to pick up Maric and Varius while they turned around to attack once again. Through simple luck and the sheer skill of Maximus they managed to escape from their base and set off to continue their fight against the ranoc.

* * *

 **Alright... This is it :) I do hope you like it it is supposed to be a very long story and I know thta probably the first chapter was a little boring and probably is supposed to be sicne it's the first.**

 **I hope I can see your reviews and to hear your ideas. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
